the accident
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Carlos falls from a tree right before he kisses James. What happens next?
1. James loves Carlos

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been writing much. I just haven't had any ideas, but one day I was looking at my breakfast taco, and it hit me. Don't really know how, but it did. R+R ^_^**

James watched Carlos nervously as they sat by the pool in their swimming trunks. Carlos had fallen asleep with James' sunglasses on but he didn't want to wake him up yet. James loved watching Carlos sleep, hell, he loved watching Carlos do anything. He loved watching him because you could always tell what was on his mind. Every feeling was clearly visible and that was just one of the many things he loved about the sleeping boy. His heart was starting to get fluttery just thinking about it. He gently shook Carlos' shoulder. "Carlos? Come on buddy, let's go to the apartment." Carlos sat up and nodded sleepily as he took off the sunglasses. He looked so cute when he was sleepy. James led him back to the apartment with a smile on his face.

When they got up to the apartment, Carlos went to their room to sleep. Logan and Kendall saw James watching Carlos walk down the hall. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, dude?"

James noticed they were sitting there. "Yeah. Fine. Why do you ask?"

Kendall said, "You were watching Carlos walk down the hall."

"No I wasn't." James said defensively. "I was watching this plant."

"There isn't a plant there." Logan pointed out.

James looked down. "Well… I-I think I love Carlos." Tears fell from his eyes. "But I don't know what to do…" he looked up at them still crying.

Kendall and Logan shared the same sympathetic look. "Come here." Logan said in a soft voice.

James walked over silently. "Please help me."

"That's what we intend to do." Logan explained their plan.

James cautiously nodded. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

Logan nodded. "Absolutely."

**What was Logan's plan? Find out in chapter 2.**

**~momo**


	2. Carlos loves James

**This one is shot from Carlos' POV in case you were confused as to where the heck James was in this chapter. But, yeah, Logan and Carlos are the only ones in this chapter. Logan is included for my friend bigtimeloganlover. So R+R**

Carlos woke up to Logan tiptoeing into his room. He sat up slowly, with his hair sticking up on one side of his head and Logan smiled. Carlos looked around to make sure he was in the apartment, then said, "What are you doing in my room?"

Logan took a deep breath and nodded. "We need to talk. Remember that time I was brave enough to look under your bed?"

Carlos tilted his head in confusion. "No? No one has."

"Right. I didn't tell you about that… Well, I found this." Logan reached under the bed and pulled out a notebook in a plastic bag.

All the color drained from his face. "D-did you… Did you look through it?"

Logan nodded. "Just one page. How long have you known you're gay?"

"Since I met… James." Carlos hung his head and started to cry. He had never felt so vulnerable. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.

Logan smiled sweetly and put an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "Well, I happen to know, he feels the same way."

Carlos looked up quickly, hope filled his eyes. "Really? How do you know that?"

"When you guys came inside, he watched you walk down the hall to your room. So, we asked him about it, and he told us. So, here's my plan to get you two together…" Logan shifted so he could whisper in Carlos' ear.

When he was finished with the plan, Carlos looked up at him neutrally. "You really think that's gonna work?"

Logan nodded confidently. "I'm sure of it."

**Ah. I'm never good at author's notes but here goes: Logan has a plan, a good one, and you shall find it out in the next chapter, and shocking things will happen. Shocking O_O things O_O will O_O happen. So R+R please!**


	3. Truth or dare

**Wow. I am extremely sorry I screwed this story up. I hope you haven't given up on me! I am going to fix this. Just a lot of copying and pasting.**

The four boys sat in 2 lines by the Palm Woods pool. Kendall sat next to Logan while Carlos and James sat across from them. Logan smiled as he turned to Kendall. "Truth or Dare?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "Ah, dare."

Logan smiled mischievously. "Dare you to kiss me."

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek. Kendall turned to Carlos. "Truth or dare, Carlitos?"

"Dare!" He said as he bounced up and down. That childlike energy was one of the many reasons that made James love Carlos.

"I dare you to jump in the pool." Kendall said smiling. Carlos nodded and jumped up. He pulled his shirt off and James was transfixed. The way the moonlight hit his caramel colored skin, it looked like he was glowing. He took off running and landed in the water with a splash.

Kendall tapped his shoulder suddenly and James jumped slightly. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You were staring." Logan whispered. James blushed.

"Hey James!" Carlos called. "Truth or dare?"

The question caught him by surprise and he said, "Dare!"

Carlos grinned. "Jump in here with me!" James took a deep breath and nodded. He slipped his shirt off and jumped into the water. It was warmer than he expected. Carlos laughed and it sent a chill up James spine. "So? Hows the water?"

"Hot, uh, I mean cool." he said quickly trying to correct himself. He mentally face palmed. He glanced at Carlos' chest and had to bite his tongue to stifle a moan. It was even better close up. His abs were softly defined and a beautiful shade of caramel. He could never get a better tan than that. His thoughts were interrupted by shouting.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" shouted Mr. Bitters.

James and Carlos scrambled to the edge of the pool and jumped out. They caught a glimpse of Kendall and Logan running inside. They ran all the way to the park where they collapsed on the grass laughing. "Did you see his face?" Carlos said enthusiastically.

James nodded. He wanted to kiss Carlos so badly it hurt. He knew he'd find some way to screw it up if he did, though.

Carlos took a deep breath and said reluctantly, "J-James. There's... There's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?" He said with a concerned tone.

Carlos took a shaky breath and looked at the sky. "I-I know that you... you like me..."

James started shaking and his breath quickened. He tried to say 'oh' but he just formed the word with his mouth. He jumped up and started running. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. "I didn't mean to!" His voice was breaking as he started climbing a tree.

"James, wait!" Carlos yelled as he followed James up the tree.

James stopped at the highest branch and Carlos got there a few seconds later. James had tears streaming down his face and he reminded Carlos of a frightened puppy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don t hate me. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, I just did." He was making a strange whimpering sound.

Carlos put his hand on the taller boy's. "Don't be sorry. Because, I love you, too. I could never hate you. Don't forget that."

James wiped away his tears and looked up at him. "You do? really?"

Carlos nodded and leaned forward to kiss James. He slipped and fell from the tree. "James!" he yelled before he hit the ground with a thud.

James scrambled down the tree. "Carlos! Don't die on me! Hang in there, buddy! Please!" He ran to Carlos side and picked him up. He ran towards the Palm Woods as fast as he could.

**Again, sorry for not fixing this sooner. Well, I will be finished correcting my mistake soon. I hope you get to read this lost chapter!**

**~Momo**


	4. hospital visit

**Surprisingly, I haven't really planned this chapter, so I'm just making it up as I go along. And if you're one of those people who try to identify the character, imagine that you loved your best friend and they loved you too, then, right before they kiss you, they fall and might possibly be dead. Scary right? R+R please.**

James picked Carlos up and ran back to the palm woods. When he got there, Bitters was standing in front of the door, with a smug look on his face. "This time, you're definitely get-" he stopped when he saw the two boys and his expression changed. "Is he okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?" James was too tired to call him an idiot, so he just nodded and Bitters rushed to his desk and picked up the phone.

James sat down, with Carlos' head on his lap as he stroked his hair. James cried as he whispered, "Carlos. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't catch you in time." Then he remembered. The guys. I have to tell them. He looked up at the clock. It was only 9:30 so they should've still been awake. James pulled out his phone and dialed Kendall's number.

He answered happily. "Hey, James. How'd it go with you and Carlos?"

James attempted to stop crying, but only made it worse. He was now bawling into the phone while he looked down at Carlos. "Get Logan and come to the lobby. Hurry before the paramedics arrive."

"James? What happened? Ja-" James snapped his phone shut and waited.

Bitters walked into the room quietly and he looked at James. "I called the paramedics. They should be here soon. Do you mind if I asked you what happened?" he said softly.

James shook his head and said. "Carlos climbed a tree, and I followed him. But, when we got to the highest branch He- he fell." James continued to sob loudly. "It's my fault! I didn't grab his hand in time!"

Bitters put his hand on James' shoulder. "It's not your fault. Just be glad that you got to him in time and he'll be ok." James kept crying as Kendall and Logan raced into the room, still in their pajamas.

"What happened?" Kendall asked James.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you at the hospital." Kendall and Logan started crying as they looked at Carlos. Kendall and Logan stepped out of the way as the paramedics came in. James looked up at them with determination in his eyes. "I'm coming with him." They wanted to argue, but decided against it as James set Carlos on the stretcher. They hauled him to the ambulance and James followed closely behind. As the taller boy stepped into the ambulance, they shut the doors and drove away quickly. Carlos please be ok. I love you.

**Ahhhh! This is killing me! I love Carlos and I hate to see him hurt, even if I'm writing it! Hopefully I will update soon.**

**~Momo**


	5. the talk

**Chapter 5! Yay! I think this story is going to be longer than I planned. Recently, it was only going to be five, but now I'm not so sure. Anyways, if you're a fan of Jarlos fanfic, then you should check out my other story titled Jarlos forever. It's just a bunch of one-shots, so you don't have to read them in order.**

Carlos lay in the hospital bed. They said he was in a coma. James was the only one there, because Kendall and Logan weren't there yet. Soon enough, they both burst through the door panting, still in their pajamas. They sat down on either side of James. "What happened?" Logan asked slowly. James told them what really happened without taking his eyes off of Carlos. They didn't respond. Either because they didn't know what to say, or just out of sadness for the two.

Then Kendall finally spoke. "It wasn't your fault, James. If Carlos find out you thought that, he's going to slap you when he wakes up."

"You make it sound like he's just sleeping." James mumbled as another tear rolled down his red cheeks. He closed his eyes angrily and stood up quickly. He turned to face his friends still sitting in their chairs. "Well he's not. He's in a damn coma!" James ran out of the room and down the hall to the exit, tears now streaming down his face. He stopped outside the hospital and leaned against the cool brick wall. He closed his eyes and an image of Carlos lying on the ground came into view. He quickly opened them again and refrained from blinking. Within a few minutes, Logan came outside. James looked at him. "Where's Kendall?" he asked calmly.

"I told him to stay inside." Logan said leaning up against the wall beside James.

James looked away. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Kendall was right. If Carlos knew you blamed yourself, he'd kill you."

"Why shouldn't I? I was the only one that could help him, but I couldn't. Now he's in a coma and I'm the reason."

Logan sighed. "You can't change the past. So what if you didn't catch him? You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and help him. He still needs you James. That's your boyfriend in there, so prove that you care about him." Logan pushed himself off the wall and walked back inside. He's right. James thought. I need to be there for Carlos. To let him know, he made the right choice when he chose me. He walked back inside and he had stopped crying. James walked back down the hall and into Carlos' room. He sat down in the chair next to Carlos and took his hand. "Don't worry. I'm here." He gently kissed the comatose boy on the cheek. "I'm not going to leave you."

**Awwww! The ending was so sweet it could very well rot your teeth out of your skull. Well I hope you liked it.**

**~momo**


	6. I love you

Ah. I hate wellness check-ups. Because they never just check to see if you're okay, no, they have to stab you three times. But on the bright side it looks like they had a surplus of looney toons band-aids. ^_^ R+R

James woke with a start. He sat up quickly and looked around wildly. It was bright and strange, but he realized where he was when he saw Carlos. He looked down and noticed he was sitting in the uncomfortable chair near the window. He quickly stood up and walked over to the chair at carlos' bedside. "You look like you're just sleeping. I wish that were true." He scoffed. "Well, I heard that sometimes people wake up when they hear something familiar. So, Kendall brought my guitar over to the hospital and-" he picked up the guitar at the foot of the hospital bed. "I've decided to sing you one of our songs." He started playing the chorus to stuck and sung along. "I would scream to the world They would see you're my boy But I just keep getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up

In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up."

He set the guitar down and started crying. "Wake up, Carlos. Please, I need you." He looked at the ceiling. "God, if you're listening to this, I hope you know I need him more than you do right now. One day, you can have him all to yourself. But, I love him just as much as you do. You've lost your son, so you should know how I feel. But, I know it's hard to change your mind, so just promise me that if you do take him with you up there, that you'll let him know I'll always love him." That was all he could take. He started crying harder and louder. So, he laid his head on Carlos' chest and cried until he felt a hand gently touch his head.

He looked up and Carlos started to smile lazily. "Hey. Watcha doin there?" James smiled brightly and pulled Carlos into a hug. The smaller boy hugged him back. "Glad to see me?" he asked happily.

James nodded vigorously. "I thought you were gone. But, I've been waiting to tell you something it's kinda important."

"What is it?" James released him and leaned forward kissing Carlos. Kendall and Logan slipped in but didn't say anything as they watched their two friends.

When they pulled away, James said. "I love you, Carlos. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Carlos nodded and said. "I love you too, James. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

"Awwwww! They're so cute!" Logan said happily with Kendall's arm around him. Carlos blushed and grabbed James' hand.

Well that's the end of it. I'm glad I went with that ending. Forgive me if it's short. Well hope you liked it. ^_^ R+R

~momo 


End file.
